III Nikt się nie spodziewał hiszpańskiego inkwizytora
by alpaca666
Summary: Historia Włocha i Hiszpana. Anioła i Demona. Spamano


Part 3  
>_<p>

Noc spędził w izolatce. Myśli zadręczały mu umysł, przez co nie mógł spać. Całą porę na wypoczynek przeznaczył na modlitwę. Płakał i prosił o łaskę. Roztrzęsionymi rękoma trzymał krzyż i przepraszał Pana za swoją niemoc. Nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Bracia przynieśli mu chleb i wodę. Nie skorzystał z tego. Częścią jego pokuty było głodzenie się. Srebrną tacę wypełnioną jedzeniem oddał demonowi. Ten spał. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

- Przyniosłem ci śniadanie. Zostawiam je na ziemi. Za godzinę przyjdę po ciebie, by zaprowadzić cię na mszę. – mruknął cicho i tak zrobił. Zero reakcji ze strony Hiszpana. Młody podszedł do niego, sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. – Śpisz… - odetchnął i pogłaskał go po głowie – Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem, że nie potrafię ci pomóc… Kiedy… Kiedy przychodzi co do czego… Jestem bezużyteczny… Wybacz mi proszę… - odszedł cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Antonio ściskał w dłoni stary krzyż. W każdej chwili gotów był go złamać.

- Boże… Dlaczego jesteś taki bezwzględny… - wypowiedział przez zęby i rzucił krucyfiksem. – Dlaczego pozwalasz nam cierpieć, czy bawi cię to tak samo jak mnie? Pokaż mi! Ujawnij się!

Jaskrawe promienie słońca oświetliły nagą sylwetkę Antonia. Włoch pomógł mu wstać i założyć nowe okrycie. Bez słowa udali się do Santa Maria in Traversere. Gdzieniegdzie czarne chmury chciały zdominować błękitne niebo. Powoli zanosiło się na deszcz. Jedna z najstarszych bazylik w Rzymie stała teraz w cieniu, zupełnie zapomniana przez wierzących. Ciężka budowla nie zapraszała do siebie tym razem nikogo.

- To nie będzie zwykła Msza… Prawda? – zapytał cicho Antonio, przekraczając wejście. Oboje uklęknęli i przeżegnali się przed dalszym marszem po świątyni.

- Nie… Tutaj przeważnie kapłani dostają wyższe tytuły. – wstał i ruszył do ołtarza. Hiszpan tuż za nim.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz i ty?!

- Nie dziś. Jutro jest dzień zmarłych, święto jest ważniejsze ode mnie.

- Chyba się nie doceniasz Lovi… - westchnął i zaczął się rozglądać. Wewnątrz było zupełnie ciemno. Jedyne światło dawały świece, o których zgaszeniu musiał zapomnieć kapłan. Rozświetlały one sam kraniec prezbiterium. Stare mozaiki, gwałtowny, uderzający w ciemne witraże wiatr i grobowa cisza wewnątrz. Wszystko to nadawało mroczny klimat.

- Antonio. Uklęknij przede mną. – poprosił łagodnym tonem. Stał spokojnie, plecami do ołtarza. Inkwizytor posłuchał się. Wyczekująco spoglądał na chłopaka. – Złóż ręce i zamknij oczy. Nic ci nie zrobię.

- Wiem. – wykonał polecenia. Poczuł ciepłą dłoń, głaszczącą jego policzek. Oparł się o nią i ucałował ją.

- Jesteśmy tutaj, abym mógł udzielić ci Świętej Komunii. Wszystkie twoje grzechy zostaną przełożone na mnie. Odbędę pokutę za ciebie…

- Jesteś naiwny dzieciaku – szepnął z zamkniętymi oczami. Kapłan puścił go i wrócił z opłatkiem i kielichem wypełnionym ciemną cieczą.

- Oto Ciało Boże…

- Niech się tak stanie – uśmiechnął się i przyjął hostię.

- Oto Krew Chrystusa…

- Na wieki wieków… - otworzył lekko oczy. Stojący ujął tył jego głowy i powoli przybliżył i przechylił stary kielich. Po ustach i brodzie Hiszpana zaczął skapywać nadmiar płynu. Spod przymrużonych oczu wpatrywał się we Włocha. Zauroczony nim powoli kosztował cierpkie wino. Ten uśmiechał się lekko, i specjalnie przedłużając czynność delektował oczy widokiem uległego demona.

Kiedy wypił wszystko, złapał za delikatną dłoń i powoli zaczął ją całować. Lovino dostał dreszczy kiedy poczuł jak ciepłe, lepkie usta powoli pieszczą wewnętrzną stronę jego nadgarstka i ręki. Westchnął do siebie i odwzajemnił rozmarzone spojrzenie Antonia. Głośne uderzenie pioruna to przerwało. Wyrwało dwójkę z błogiego stanu i bezwzględnie narzuciło natychmiastowy powrót.

- Czas na…

- Nie. – wstał i objął chłopaka – Chyba, że chcesz wrócić, prosto do mojej separatki, by kochać się ze mną.

- Nigdy nie zdradzę Boga!

- Więc ja nim będę – szepnął i podniósł go. Posadził go na ołtarzu i zaczął całować mu szyję. – Rozłóż przede mną nogi Lovi i obejmij mnie nimi – rozkazał i uniósł jego sutannę. To dla Włocha było za dużo. Z całej siły zdzielił Latynosa po twarzy i odepchnął od siebie

- Przyszykuj się na karę – warknął i szybkim krokiem udał się do wyjścia.

- Lovi... – jęknął i jak pies poszedł za nim. Na zewnątrz lało. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak młodemu w powrocie do domu. – Przeziębisz się!... Wracajmy…

- Zamknij się w końcu! – wykrzyknął odwracając się do niego – Zniknij! Przepadnij! Nie chcę o tobie pamiętać!...

- Nie pozwolę sobie na to… Ani tym bardziej tobie – ścisnął go za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie – Posiądę cię, czy tego chcesz czy nie.

- Nienawidzę cię.

- Właśnie widzę. Hej, jesteś czerwony jak pomidor. Tak na ciebie podziałałem? – uśmiechnięty wpatrywał się w zakłopotanie jakie z każdą chwilą narastało we Włochu. – Jesteś bardziej zniewieściały niż wszystkie moje poprzednie kobiety. Myślałem, że tacy południowcy jak ty, jednak… Wiesz…

- Nie kończ tego i proszę puść mnie. Jeżeli ktoś nas tak zobaczy, spalą nas na stosie.

- Nikogo nie ma Lovi. Spójrz jak pada, wszyscy się schowali. Oto jesteśmy tylko my. Ja… I ty… Zatrzymaj się, pocałuję cię w deszczu.

- Jedyne co zrobisz to puścisz mnie i odbędziesz pokutę w swojej izolatce – warknął i spróbował się wyrwać. Jednak wysiłki poszły na nic.

- Nie denerwuj mnie, bo nie będę już tak miły. – chwycił chłopaka za włosy z tyłu i pociągnął do ziemi. Westchnął kiedy ten się przed nim rozpłakał. – Zrobisz co zechcę. Słuchaj się swojego Boga... – przesunął gładkim palcem po jego suchych ustach i złapał za policzek - A teraz mój ukochany, spróbuj w końcu pocałunku prawdziwego Diabła.


End file.
